


Nothing to See here

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was in an airport wondering why there were so many stories about trans!Sherlock but no trans!John, and then I realised why and wrote one anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to See here

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty sure this fic is fairly bland, but it's not a topic on which I'm well versed so if anything remotely offends anybody please let me know and I'll fix it or take it down immediately - Thanks

John steeled himself as he stepped into the living room of 221b.  
“Sherlock,” he said affecting parade rest “we’ve been flatmates for awhile now and there’s something I need to tell you.”  
“hmmm?” Sherlock, who was sprawled across the couch, responded, barely flicking his eyes up from John’s laptop.  
“Yes, um well” John licked his lips “you see the truth is that I was born with a female body”  
There was a slight pause before Sherlock looked up at John, his face expressionless.  
“Yes, I know” he said nonchalantly, and turned his face back to the laptop.  
“Oh, you do? Well.” John blinked rapidly wondering why this surprised him at all.  
“Yes of course. Anything else?” Sherlock said, eyes fixed on the screen.  
“No-nope that’s it, I’m going to the store you need anything?” John replied.  
“A cow’s liver, oh and we’re out of milk again” Sherlock said.  
“Okay!” John called as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.  
Absolutely nothing changed.  
The end.


End file.
